Walk Me Home
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Renjun tidak suka pada Jisung, yang memilih bermain game daripada mengantarkan dia pulang. Summary nya rada nyambung sama cerita. (NCT Dream, Jisung x Renjun)


**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Walk Me Home

(Park Jisung x Huang Renjun)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc._

 **: Happy Reading :**

Renjun tidak bosan membisikkan gerutu pada angin malam, menendang jalanan yang dipijaknya pada beberapa kesempatan hingga menggerakkan bangku ayunan yang dia tempati sekian detik.

Pakaian berlapis yang menutupi tubuhnya memberi perlindungan dari dingin malam menjelang musim gugur, meski Renjun masih menggosok dua telapak tangannya pada beberapa kesempatan.

"Aku tidak suka" Bibir Renjun membuka, mengingat Jisung yang mendengar ucapnya dengan senyum namun menggeleng tidak paham dengan cengiran lebar sesudahnya

"Intinya, aku tidak suka" Gumam Renjun, kali ini dengan mengingat Jisung yang menerima ajakan bermain dari Jaemin

"Dia tahu aku tidak suka sendiri" Tangan Renjun menopang dagunya, menggerutui Jisung yang tidak pulang bersamanya

"Dia tahu dengan jelas, kalau aku tidak suka sendiri" Renjun melempar pandangan pada arah yang jauh, memikirkan betapa menyebalkan Jisung menerima ajakan main dengan Jaemin dan membuatnya pulang sendiri

"Kenapa kartu transportasiku harus kehabisan isi, hari ini diantara semua hari?" Renjun melanjut gerutunya seraya meraih kartu tipis yang membuat dirinya menempuh waktu satu jam demi mencapai perumahan

"Aku tidak suka pada Jisung" Gerutu Renjun selagi menunjukkan sisi kekanakan dengan menghentak kaki ke tanah, tidak cukup kuat untuk menggerak bangku ayunan dan membentur orang di belakangnya

"Jisung sangat menyebalkan?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan raut geli juga merasa gemas pada sosok di depannya

"Tentu, dia mengesalkan" Balas Renjun tanpa menunggu satu ketukan, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang lucu.

Kakinya menghentak lebih kuat hingga bangku ayunan bergerak, beruntung orang di belakangnya memiliki refleks yang baik.

"Renjun-Hyung lucu juga menggemaskan saat merajuk" Orang itu memberi dorongan pada bangku ayunan, menyadarkan Renjun kalau ada seseorang yang mengobrol dengannya

"Kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Renjun dengan nada sebal, mengingat si pemilik suara sebagai alasan dia menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu" Jisung mengingat, menghentikan gerakan mendorong ayunan dan beralih melingkarkan lengan pada bahu Renjun

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu semudah itu, jangan bersikap lucu" Kata Renjun, merasakan kekehan Jisung di telinga kirinya

"Tidak masalah. Renjun-Hyung tidak bisa mengabaikanku lebih dari satu jam" Sikap terlalu percaya diri Jisung sudah menyebalkan, menjadi lebih menyebalkan saat Renjun tahu apa yang Jisung katakan adalah fakta.

Nafas Jisung yang mengenai telinga kiri juga bagian leher Renjun tidak memperbaiki keadaan, jujur saja, ini situasi buruk bagi Renjun yang ingin mempertahankan emosi kesal untuk waktu lebih lama.

"Bocah menyebalkan" Gerutu Renjun dengan suara pelan, tidak sulit didengar oleh Jisung dengan posisi mereka saat ini

"Aku minta maaf" Jisung mengujar dengan nada rendah, memberi kesan tulus yang mempersulit Renjun merasa kesal

"Kau menyebalkan" Bahu Renjun merasakan gerakan mengangguk dari Jisung

"Iya, aku menyebalkan. Aku minta maaf" Kata Jisung, mengulang permintaan maaf dengan nada rendahnya

"Kau meninggalkanku karena Jaemin" Perkataan Renjun menimbulkan dengusan geli dari Jisung, nafasnya kembali mengenai leher Renjun

"Seseorang cemburu dengan teman permainan video dari kekasihnya?" Tanpa melihat ekspresi Jisung, Renjun yakin kalau yang lebih muda tengah memasang ekspresi menyebalkan

"Iya, dan kau hanya mencandaiku?" Balas Renjun, merasa kalau Jisung begitu tidak peka situasi dan ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya saat ini

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu pulang sendiri, aku minta maaf karena memilih permai nan video daripada kau, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa aku tidak serius" Kata Jisung

"Kau sungguh meminta maaf?" Tanya Renjun, kembali merasakan dagu Jisung membentur bahunya

"Iya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Renjun-Hyung bertanya siapa pilihan juga prioritasku diantara Renjun-Hyung dan Jaemin-Hyung, tapi permainan video itu menyenangkan" Ck, anak tingkat satu sekolah menengah atas

"Heum" Deham singkat dari Renjun tidak menjelaskan apapun, jujur saja, kalau Jisung melewatkan kuluman senyum di wajah Renjun

"Ayo pulang" Lengan Jisung melepaskan rangkulan dari bahu Renjun, tidak mempersiapkan diri dari Renjun yang membalik tubuh dan merangkul lehernya

"Aku akan berpikir untuk memaafkanmu dalam perjalanan pulang" Renjun mengatakan dengan senyum miring, membuat Jisung menahan gerutu.

Tinggi tubuh Jisung melebihi tinggi Renjun membuatnya memilih merendahkan tubuh, sebelum Renjun merasakan keram atau hilang keseimbangan saat berjalan dengan menjinjitkan kaki.

Meski Jisung pikir adegan dia membawakan sepatu milik Renjun pada satu tangan, juga tangan lain menggenggam tangan Renjun, sama sekali bukan skenario buruk.

 **. END .**

Aku lagi senang sama Jisung karena Dancing High, sementara Renjun memang biasku diantara anggota NCT Dream. Kupikir Renjun keliatan menggemaskan dengan semua anggota Unit Dream juga anggota asal Tiongkok, tapi aku lagi gemas sama Jisung-Renjun dan kekurangan fanfic mereka.

Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic seadanya ini. Maaf karena berbagai kekurangan dari fanfic ini.


End file.
